Change On Me
by x.LisSweetheart.x
Summary: What happens when the biggest shock comes over Nicki s life and her life changes for good. Will this change be for the better or for the worst? Will The Viper, Randy Orton mend the broken pieces and help her forget?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Introduction: Best Friends.

Click. Click. Click.

Nicole Marie; or Nicki as she preferred to be called, snapped picture after picture of the small lake and nature before her. She stood kneeled in a very quiet, very simple park known well to the Massachusetts population. Originally from Illinois she decided to change climate as well as change her life by moving to Boston, Massachusetts. Being that she was a photographer her job took her everywhere. She didn't own her own studio but photographing weddings, sweet 16`s, parties and many more events defiantly paid her rent. She wasn't a well known photographer but should be known as one, her work is one of a kind, and she knows what she's doing and how to do it very well.

She snapped a few more pictures of a small puppy chasing a bird from its feeding grounds and smiled softly to herself. She loved being outside in nature. Weither rain or shine, she was outside always snapping pictures. She had a very calm and relaxed side to herself, but don't get her twisted, she has a very short temper and doesn't necessarily take crap from anyone. Growing up she was mostly a tomboy, always hanging out with the guys, playing sports, video games, but things changed when she reached her senior year of high school, not necessarily as she wanted it to change. She had a hard life growing up and with the arrival of senior year, things didn't get any easier, if anything they got much harder.

"I Spy a beautiful girl with a camera…" a soft female voice giggled behind her.

Nicki turned her body to face the voice and immediately smiled when she saw her best friend since high school standing behind her "MARIA!" She wrapped her arms around the petite brunette's neck and hugged her tightly "I missed you so much!"

Maria Kanellis giggled softly and hugged her friend just as tightly before releasing her and leading her over to the park bench a few feet away from them "I know, it's been months!" she replied to Nicki and continued "I know you're wondering what I'm doing here, because I didn't warn you."

"No you didn't!" Nicki smiled and snapped a picture of Maria, leaning against the frame of the bench.

Maria gasped "You could have warned me for the picture!" she shook her head and continued with their conversation "WWE is here for a show and I wanted to surprise you."

Nicki`s eyes lit up immediately, she loved that her best friend worked as a WWE Diva, the first time she met the RAW roster she had an amazing time with them and got close to them in such a short matter of time. "That's great! Does that mean I get to see everyone again?"

Maria smiled and nodded her head, seeing the excitement in Nicki`s voice "Of course you do and John can't wait to see you, Him and Elizabeth should be getting married soon."

Nicki smirked and crossed her arms over her chest "Let me guess, he wants me to photograph his wedding?"

Maria giggled and rolled her eyes playfully "Of course".

Nicki smiled, she knew that Maria was hurting because John was getting married to Elizabeth, some part of her was still in love with him, she never had the courage to go up to him and tell him her true feelings and when he proposed to Liz, it was too late. Maria soon broke her out of her own thoughts.

"I still see no ring; I guess Alex hasn't popped the question yet, huh?" Maria knew everything about Nicki`s life and as well as she should, but she knew that the fact that Nicki`s boyfriend Alex hadn't proposed yet was bothering her. For some reason Maria noticed that he was acting different towards Nicki and she had brought it up to her a few times but Nicki always denies it.

Nicki looked down at her bare finger and sighed with a shake of the head "No not yet," she paused and faked a smile "But its coming soon, I can feel it."

Maria bit her lip and knew her friend was not only lying to her but to herself as well, Maria always thought a part of Nicki knew Alex didn't love her anymore but she always held on to that other part that thought he did. "Are you sure he hasn't changed, I mean the last time we were all together, it's like you guys weren't even a couple, like he completely ignored you."

Nicki ran her delicate fingers through her dark brown locks and shook her head "Sweetie can we drop the subject, I don't want to talk about that right now?" her eyes almost looked as if they were pleading with Maria`s.

Maria smiled softly and held her best friends hand "Won't be mentioned again, I promise!"

Nicki smiled and got up from the bench, Maria following her "So, is everyone excited to see me?" she laughed softly walking towards the cement walk way of the park.

Maria followed along side of her and giggled "Of course, Especially Randy, He`s been talking quite a lot about you."

Nicki always thought Randy Orton saw her as a little sister, what she didn't know was what everyone else knew. That The Viper, Randy Orton was head over heels for her, and he does everything in his power to protect her. Although there was always one person he couldn't protect her from and that was Alex, her boyfriend.

"Yea, my big brother, I miss him." Nicki smiled sincerely.

Maria felt the bond that her and Randy had sometimes she thought Nicki was mixing that feeling she had for Randy with the feeling of love, she never brought it up to Nicki, because she might think she's crazy but as bubbly and dumb as Maria could be at times, she knew what she saw in Nicki`s eyes when she was with Randy, something that she hadn't seen in her eyes with Alex, since they first started dating.

Maria soon approached her car with Nicki behind her "Ready to go see everyone?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Back Home.

Nicki smiled walking into the arena where RAW was to be held for the night, she missed being around here so much, it was like a second home to her, she never really grew up in a place where she could call home. After her mom died in a car crash when she was 16, her dad became an abusive drunk and blamed Nicki for the death of her mother on that faithful night. She always ended up believing him too. She did think it was her fault and blamed herself most the time; he mother wouldn't have been in a rush on that afternoon, if it wasn't for her softball game she had in school. She begged her mother to be there for her first big softball game and assumingly her mother was running late and collided with a tractor trailer. Nicki never forgave herself since then. When Nicki was the tender age of 18 she moved out of her abusive father's house and ended up moving in with Maria, that summer.

Now 10 years later, at 28 years old she was in a great place in her life, she always thought she could've been in a better place but Maria always tells her otherwise, she always tells her she`s a great person and deserves the best. Maria being a year older than her seemed to have more wisdom at times but then again she could act pretty dumb if she wanted to. Nicki softly laughed to herself at the thought when she felt a soft nudge against her rib cage.

"…And what is so funny?" the bubbly brunette asked her best friend.

Nicki looked up towards Maria with a smile "Just happy to be here is all."

Maria hugged Nicki and smiled as they approached the Woman's locker room. As soon as Maria opened the door and walked in with Nicki, screams of joy filled the room. Nicki laughed and was soon attacked by hugs from the two girls that were currently invading the locker room.

"Well Well, I missed you guys too!"Nicki replied to all the hugs.

The two overly excited divas Eve and Melina both pushed Nicki towards the couch as Maria closed the locker room door and shook her head with a laugh "Guys, let her breathe!" Maria exclaimed walking over to them.

All three girls laughed at the comment Maria had made but soon got over it and began to bombard Nicki with questions. Questions about how her and her boyfriend were doing, about how her photography was going, so many things that Nicki couldn't keep track of.

Nicki shook her head and waved her arms in the air "Wooow! Wait!" She exclaimed "One at a time" She laughed and continued "I didn't think you guys missed me this much?"

Eve gasped shocked at Nicki`s comment "Of course we did, you're like family now babe!"

Melina nodded her head in agreement and added "Speaking of family, John is dying to see you." She then smirked and bit her lower lip "So is Randy."

Nicki raised her brows at Melina "…And why does that seem so exciting to you Mel?"

Maria elbowed Melina in the ribs and shot her a death glare "Yea, Why Mel!" she repeated.

Melina cleared her throat and shook her head "No reason," she covered up her mistake quickly "Just that you guys are so close."

Nicki laughed softly "Well so are me and John, and I didn't hear your voice get too excited about me seeing him?"

All Three girls looked at each other before looking at Nicki and trying to come up with a lie at last minute. They had no idea how to cover up the situation at the moment. As if on cue the locker room door swung open to reveal the WWE Champ with a smile plastered on his face.

"I knew that voice sounded familiar…"

Nicki squealed and jumped off the couch running to John as he grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Nicki smiled as he held her tightly as if he hadn't seen her in years. "I thought I'd never see my baby sis again."

Nicki giggled as John released her from the tight bear hug "I know, me and the girls were just talking about you." She added.

John smirked and raised a brow "Oh yea? Miss me that much, Can't stop talking about me?"

Eve cut in with a smirk "Don't get flattered Champ; we were talking about Randy too."

John smirked and shook his head as he followed Nicki onto the couch "About how I'm so much better than he is, and that he could never compare to me?"

Nicki slapped Johns shoulder playfully "Aye, stop acting all cocky and arrogant, we don't need another Orton running around."

"Last time I checked you loved that side of me…" all of the girls, including John turned their heads to the deep voice that came from the now open locker room door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Changed

**Randy`s POV:**

I stood at the locker room door, with a smirk curled up on my lips waiting for her response. She looked more gorgeous than she had the last time I had seen her a few months ago, her dark brown hair had grown down past her back and her small frame was just as curvaceous as the last time, her chocolate brown eyes still hypnotized me and every time I see her it's like my heart jumps out of my throat.

"What, Cat got your tongue now?" I added closing the locker room door behind me.

**POV Off:**

Nicki laughed and got up off the couch crossing her arms over her chest "…I see that smirk hasn't got wiped off your mouth yet Orton."

Randy licked his lips and raised a brow at her "…And I see that ass hasn't been tapped yet Nicole Marie."

John laughed in the corner at Randys comment while the girls gave him a death glare. Nicki couldn't believe those words had just left Randy Mouth. She stood there shocked while Randy stood opposite of her with his smirk growing wider.

"Eve, Melina, Maria, Please hold me back…" Nicki stated towards the girls.

The girls all looked at each other while John just laughed to himself in the corner knowing all too well what Nicki had meant.

"Why?" Maria asked just as confused as the other two divas.

"Because I'm going to beat Orton silly!" She exclaimed as she took off running after Randy. Fortunately Randy knew just as well as John exactly what she was going to do and took off running before she even finished the end of that sentence. "You better run Randy!" Nicki exclaimed running after him.

The trio of girls watched at the door of the locker room. Maria turned her head towards John who was laughing his ass off inside the locker room. She approached him on the couch and slapped his arm "Do Something!"

Eve laughed walking away from the door "For real John, She's going to kill him!"

Melina shook her head and smirked "Well after what he said to her, I wouldn't blame her!" she leaned against the door frame.

John shook his head and snickered "Oh no, I'm not getting my ass handed to me because I interfered." He laughed softly "I know Nicki by now, there aint no way your guys are getting me to break those two up from a fight."

Maria and Eve crossed their arms over their chest and sighed, knowing very well John was right and wasn't getting his ass up for nothing. Melina still leaning against the door frame spoke up "20 bucks says she takes him."

Both Maria and Eve looked at each other, at first not wanting in on it but at the same time it was so tempting.

"…I`ll take that bet." John threw a 20 on the table that sat in the locker room.

Melina smirked and looked towards Eve and Maria. Both girls sighed and shook their heads. "Fine, We`re in!" they both exclaimed giving in.

Meanwhile outside the Woman's lockers room, Nicki was running down the halls chasing Randy like a man woman. "Randy I'm going to kill you!" She exclaimed as soon as she finally caught up with him. She pushed him against the wall and slapped him left and right across his arms. All Randy could do was laugh; Nicki was like a pit bull, for such a small girl, she was so feisty.

"It's not funny Randy!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Randy smiled sincerely and hugged her tightly "I was just kidding around." He paused and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear looking into her eyes "You should know me by now."

She laughed softly and smiled as she laid her head on his chest, still hugging him "I know, I missed kidding around with you like this."

Randy just held her that way and rubbed her back "Me too." Minutes passed and he gently pushed her away from the hug and looked into her eyes as if searching for something "Can I ask you something?"

Nicki smiled and began walking down the hallway, with randy following next to her "Anything."

"How are you and Alex?" he questioned and as soon as he did, she looked at him as if she had seen a ghost, like she didn't want to answer the question.

"Uhm…Good, Never Better…" she looked down at the floor, crossing her arms over her chest.

Randy snickered and stopped her from walking. He reached out and lifted her chin to make her gaze meet his "You're a horrible…and I mean horrible …Liar."

She laughed softly and shook her head "It's just that, I think Maria is right." She paused and continued "He`s changed, I never want to admit it but he has, he`s acting like I'm nothing to him, like I'm a waste of space. I feel like he doesn't love me or even care about me anymore for that matter." She sighed and took a glance at Randy "We don't have that passion we had. We don't have anything we had actually. He`s like dead inside when he`s with me." She confessed as a few stray tears made their way down her cheek.

Randy just grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, rocking her back and forth as he whispered lightly in her ear "I'm so sorry." He kissed her head, taking in the scent of her hair, the scent of honey. Randy hated to see her hurt, he couldn't stand seeing her cry, he just wanted to take all her pain away and he wished he could, but he knew she wasn't his to take the pain away, she wasn't his to love and it killed him.

Nicki breathed deeply and wiped the tears from her eyes as she gently released from the hug "its ok, I think I need to have a talk with him tonight and we`ll see where things go from there."

Randy smiled at her, he knew she was trying to be strong, he knew she hated to be looked at as someone who was weak, who would cry over a man. Randy grabbed her hand before she started walking again and looked into her bloodshot eyes, he gently moved a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned down brushing his lips into her ear "Believe me, if you were mine, id make that pain go away in two seconds" he paused "And id show you what real passion was."

Nicki felt shivers go up and down her spin, she didn't know what was going on right now, and she didn't know what she was feeling. She couldn't believe Randy said what he just did to her; she never thought he had any type of those feelings for her. All she knew right now was that Randy was defiantly different with her, and honestly she didn't know if she wanted it to go away.

"Randy, wha-…" before she had time to ask any questions, he just looked down into her chocolate brown eyes and shook his head "Don't say anything." And with that he grabbed her hand and walked with her back to the woman's locker room, both of them silent. Nicki had no idea what to say or do for that matter. She knew she needed to go home and talk to Alex because she didn't know where he and she stood anymore. It was getting to a point where love was nonexistent in their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Fixing Things

Nicki sat in the locker room couch, her left leg shaking back and forth crossed over her right leg. She chewed on her lower lip, in such deep thought. She was thinking about so many things at the moment her head was spinning. She had nothing else better to do. Randy was in a match with the undertaker, which she wasn't even paying attention to on the TV in the room. After she had told Maria what happened between her and Randy in the halls, she took Melina and Eve to catering for something to eat so Nicki could be alone for awhile.

She thought about how messed up and loveless her relationship with Alex was starting to be. He had called her maybe once since she's been at the area and didn't even seem like he missed her or even wanted to see her at all. She heard loud noises in the background and the voices of a few of his friends. She figured he was at the Pool Hall; he was always hanging out there with his friends, whenever he wasn't with her. These past few months he was hardly with her. She always tried to make it seem like it didn't get to her and like they were the perfect couple, but to be honest she knew they were breaking more and more and a part of her wanted to fix it. She needed to try and fix it!

She sighed and shook her head as she got up and began pacing around the room. He mind wandered to Randy. His ways had changed so much since the last time she was here. He was closer to her than ever. The way he hugged her, the way he smiled at her, the look in his eyes, everything seemed different about him and then after what he said in the hallway, she literally was utterly confused. He couldn't have feelings for her. Or be attracted to her in any way, could he?...Her thoughts were soon cut off by a male voice that she knew all too well, which was coming from the door.

"If you're trying to make a hole in the floor, I think you might succeed." John spoke with his brow raised at the fact that Nicki was pacing the floor back and forth.

Nicki smiled a soft sweet smile toward John. She could never get mad at him he was like her big brother, he was the only person along with Maria that she took shit from. "Hey big bro…" she replied in a soft voice.

John sat on the couch and patted for her to take a seat next to him, and when she did he held her close to his side "Spill…"

Nicki laughed softly at the fact he knew her so well, although she wasn't that hard to read. "I'm so confused Johnny."

John rolled his eyes at her pet name for him, but at this time he didn't let it get to him, he just wanted to help her through whatever she was going through "Let me guess, Alex?"

Nicki shot him a confused look "How did you-"

"Call it brothers intuition." He replied with a smile.

Nicki crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk "Maria told you?"

"Uh-Yea." John laughed at the fact she knew he was bluntly lying.

Nicki shook her head and continued with the conversation "I don't know what to do, I feel so worthless and unloved at this point, I don't think I have it in me to try and make things work anymore."

John nodded and sighed "Listen all I can give you is advice, but this jerk is hurting you and I don't like it at all, you're lucky I haven't gone with Randy to beat the shit out of him." He stated angrily and continued "But if you really feel in your heart you want to make it work, then try one last time, and if it doesn't succeed again, you know your answer. There's only so much rejection a person can take."

Nicki smiled and leaned her head on his chest "When did you get so smart, oh wise one?"

John laughed softly and kissed the top of her head "When I became a big brother."

Nicki looked up at him and loved the fact he really treated her like his little sister, blood couldn't bring them closer. "I'm glad."

"Seriously your parents should adopt her as your little sister!" Maria stated walking through the door with a small laugh.

John and Nicki both turned their heads towards the door and both said their hellos to the bubbly brunette. Maria sat on the table which was in front of the couch and rubbed Nicki`s knee "How's my girl doing?"

"I'll live." Nicki stated with a big smile, the moment of silence in the room was broken by John`s cell phone going off.

John looked at the caller ID and shook his head "Its Liz, probably going to yell at me because I'm not at the hotel yet."

Nicki looked at Maria and knew her heart was breaking. Nicki was the only person who knew about Maria`s feelings towards John, not even Eve or Melina knew.

John lifted up from the couch not before placing a kiss on both Nicki and Marias cheek. "I gotta go, see you guys soon." He walked towards the door and before opened it turned to Nicki "Call me if anything."

Nicki nodded with a smile and seconds later saw John disappear from the locker room. She turned to Maria and grabbed her pushing her from the table and onto the couch with her "if it helps I wish he was with you and not with HER!" Nicki stated while hugging her best friend.

"Me too." Maria laughed softly as if Nicki didn't already know.

Nicki raised a brow "Wait, Where`s the twin terrors?" Nicki`s nickname for Eve and Melina, they were always together.

Maria laughed at the name and shrugged her shoulders "They`re match was before Randy`s so they just left after catering, I think they were going to a club."

Nicki lifted off the couch and grabbed a bottle of water off the table "And you didn't go because?"

Maria shrugged and sighed "No in the mood."

Nicki smirked "That's a shock."

Maria laughed and threw a pillow at her "Shut up!"

Nicki smirked and caught the pillow as she turned her attention to the TV screen and saw Randy walking up the ramp, she had completely forgot about his match with everything going on. She glanced over at her cell phone to check the time and saw it was 10:30, she wanted to get home before Alex, and she had a surprise for him, in attempt to fix their relationship.

"I think I'm going to go babe." She spoke to Maria as she grabbed her purse.

Maria pouted "Why, Randy should be coming back here soon, his match just ended, I'm sure he just wants to catch a shower."

Nicki smiled "Yea but I'm going to go home and try to fix things with Alex."

Maria sighed and nodded "Alright." She couldn't do much else, if Nicki knew how much Randy had fell for her over the past few months, if she knew what an amazing boyfriend he would be to her, she would forget about trying to fix things with Alex and just let him deal with his mistakes and Randy might have a chance at being with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The Truth Hurts

Nicki flicked the light switch down and turned off all the lights in her apartment, or at least the one she shared with Alex. All that was seen were the flickering candles in the bedroom, she smiled and looked around the room, everything looked perfect and she knew he should be getting home soon. She took a quick look at herself in the mirror. She had her hair in cascading curls and not one touch of make-up and still looked gorgeous, she was wearing an extremely sexy red and black matching bra and panties set. The set was laced with pure silk as the fabric. She smiled a bit her lip, she wasn't full of herself but at the moment she thought so looked damn good. She was more comfortable in sweats and a tight tank top but to get Alex to notice her like he used to she knew this had to work.

The moving of a doorknob got Nicki`s attention, she smirked and ran over to the bed where she stood in front of it waiting for him to enter the room.

"Nicki? Baby? You home?" she heard throughout the apartment and minutes later watched as the door swung open and her boyfriend came into her view.

"Home, and waiting for you." She bit her lower lip and watched as he walked over to her. She looked up into his eyes and didn't really see what she was hoping for but maybe the words that escaped his lips would make her happy.

Alex smiled looking her up and down, he placed his hands on her hips "baby you look gorgeous, but I just don't feel like any of this tonight alright?"

Nicki thought she didn't hear him right; did he just reject her, looking the way she did, preparing everything? "W-What?"

Alex sighed and dropped his coat on the chair near the bed "I'm just not in the moos, I'm tired."

"Huh, Tired?" she asked with a nod of her head "Well so am I damn it!" she exclaimed.

Alex looked up at her and raised his brow "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? My god Alex, I don't even know you, you`ve changed so damn much!"She replied louder than before "I'm trying to fix things because let's be honest our relationship is crap right now!"

Alex just shook his head with a sigh and got into bed "I have no idea what you're talking about, we`re fine."

She laughed sarcastically and grabbed her hair wanting to pull it off her head "Have you lost your mind, you act like I'm a ghost, like I'm not even here!" she continued not giving him a chance to speak "Do you even love me anymore!"

Alex ran his hands through his short hair and replied "Your just tired, you need to get some sleep, you`ll feel better in the morning."

Nicki couldn't believe he was still trying to work his way around this conversation. She walked around to his side of the bed and looked straight into his eyes with anger "Answer me! Do you love me?"

Alex was already tired of hearing her shit, he groaned and lifted up from the bed and hovered over her small 5'5" frame "You want an answer?" he shouted and paused for a moment before continuing "NO!"

Nicki felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks, her boyfriend of 5 years just told her he wasn't in love with her anymore. She thought she wasn't hearing it correctly. 5 years, wasted time, he really doesn't love her anymore. It hurt much more than she thought it would.

"Oh my god…" she whispered and held onto the dresser for support.

Alex sighed and reached out to touch her but she pulled away "You asked for it Nicki." He shook his head and continued "And now that everything is out in the open, I think I need to confess something to you."

Nicki snickered "Oh good, there's more!"

Alex shook his head and turned around not wanting to face her as he did this "I've been with someone else for the past 7 months."

Nicki whimpered as tear poured down her face, she thought she was going to pass out, she didn't know what to say, what to do, she didn't know if she was even going to be conscious in a few minutes. She placed her other arm on the dresser and leaned her whole body against it for support. "7 months! 7 months!" she repeated and cried harder each time she did.

Alex wanted to reach out and touch her, but he couldn't he hurt her and he knew it, but truth was, he stopped loving her about a year ago and never knew how to go about it or how to handle the situation. "Nicki I'm sorry."

"D-don't call me," she coughed and tried speaking again "Don't text me, don't write me, I don't ever want to fucking see your face again, and I swear to god if I do I have a few people who would mind beating your ass!" She screamed as she grabbed her purse and a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top to dress over her almost naked figure.

Before Nicki left the bedroom she looked back at her now ex-boyfriend "I'll be back for my things tomorrow." With those last words she left out of the apartment and out of Alex`s life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Comfort

As soon as Nicki reached the hallway of the apartment building she slipped on her gray sweat pants that hung loosely over her curves and slipped a white tank top over her head. When she was covered she wiped away her tears and ran down the hallway and out of the apartment building. She had no idea where to go, she knew of a few places she could run to, but she didn't want to burden anyone at 11:45 at night. She stopped running and sniffled a bit while she pulled out her phone. She stopped herself from calling John, as much as she wanted to because Liz would throw a hissy fit if she knew that Nicki was going to sleep there for the night. She decided on calling Maria, after ringing three times Maria picked up and sounded as if she was wide awake.

"Maria." Nicki cried into the phone.

Maria gasped on the other line "Nicki, what's wrong sweetie?"

Nicki sniffled with a reply "Alex and I are done! He completely stopped loving me and he`s been cheating on me for 7 months now!" she exclaimed with a cry.

Maria gasped and she felt her heart break into piece for her best friend. She wanted so much to hold her right now and comfort her all night. "Sweetie…I'm so sorry. I knew he wasn't the one for you!"

Nicki just sighed and ran her fingers through her hair "Can I come stay over the night? Please?"

"Of c-"Maria stopped herself, she wanted so badly to see her best friend, but before she said yes an idea popped into her head and she couldn't help but go with it. It was itching at her for her to do the idea she had in mind. She needed a good lie. "You know what, I feel horrible but they won't let anyone in this hotel past 11:30."

Nicki raised a brow and thought that was kind of odd "Really, Oh…I don't know where to go Ria."

Maria smiled on the other end of the phone and replied "You can call Randy?"

Nicki shook her head over the phone "Oh no! Maria that's not going to happen, I'm a mess, I'm going to be a wreck all night and I don't want to disturb him!"

Maria sighed "Nicki what other choice do you have, you know I'd have you here in a second, but this hotel is really weird when it comes to celebrities. "

Nicki rolled her eyes and sighed "I guess." She sniffled.

Maria smiled as her plan fell into motion "Ok, I love you, you`ll be okay sweetie."

Nicki smiled softly and wiped off more of her stray tears "I love you too Ria, Bye."

As Nicki and Maria hung up the phone with each other Nicki walked towards Randy's hotel, she just realized she didn't have his hotel phone number, she only ever had Maria`s because every hotel she went to she gave her the number just in case. For some odd reason Randy decided on a different hotel, of course it was pricier. Nicki let more tears fall freely down her cheeks as she relives the events that just happened a few minutes ago.

15 minutes later Nicki reached Randy`s hotel and walked in, slowly walking past the check-in desk and towards the elevator. Luckily Randy had given her his hotel room number in case anything would happen and surprise, surprise, a big thing happened. She pressed the button for Randy`s floor and waiting for the ding to ring through the elevator, letting her know she reached her destination. When it did she stepped off the elevator and ran over to Randy`s hotel room, not wanting to waste another minute alone. She reached room 784 and knocked lightly on the door, tears still falling down her cheeks.

After a few minutes waiting she knocked again and heard shuffling inside the room, Randy must have been sleeping, she felt horrible now, not only was she waking him up but she was going to bother him all night with her problems. She thought about leaving and just booking her own hotel room for the rest of the night. She sighed and decided on leaving Randy alone. She walked away from the door but as soon as she got a few feet away Randy opened the door and watched her walking away "Nicki?"

Nicki turned around with the call of her name, she sighed and walked back over to Randy, with a sadden look on her face "Randy I'm so sorry, I didn't want to bother you, but Maria said you wouldn't mind but then I felt bad again-"

Randy cut her off with a gentle hug before she could say another word. He had never seen her so broken before, her hair was a knotted mess, her eyes were bloodshot, and she looked as weak as he`d ever seen her. To Randy she still looked beautiful. He kissed her forehead and looked down into her eyes "Nicki, baby, what happened?"

Nicki just let more tears fall freely and shook her head "I don't know…" she whimpered "Just hold me."

Randy did as she said and gently led her into his hotel room still hugging her, not letting her go. He led her over to the bed and lifted her feet off the ground gently laying her body on the soft mattress. He kneeled down in front of her and pulled strands of hair away from her face. "I hate seeing you like this, please tell me so I can beat the shit out of whoever did this to you." He whispered.

Nicki breathed deeply and tried to stop more tears from falling but no avail "Alex didn't love me anymore and on top of that he's been cheating on me for the past 7 months, don't I know how to pick em?" she replied sarcastically.

Randy shook his head and his body soon filled with rage, he was more than angry at the moment. "I swear to god I'm going to kill him!" he exclaimed getting up from beside her.

Nicki got up from the bed and grabbed his arm gently "Randy please, he's not worth it."

He looked down into her eyes and he could tell they were pleading with his. Randy smiled softly and tried to let his anger slip away. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Nicki smiled for the first time that night "I'm glad you think so." She rubbed her bare arm gently.

Randy grabbed her hand and interlocked it with his; he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against her ear just like he did before in the halls. "You more than beautiful to me and if I ever get the chance to show you, I swear you`ll know it every single day."

Nicki almost melted hearing him say that, why were his words overpowering her? It was Randy for gods-sake. But she couldn't help but have shivers running through her and her heart race, she didn't know what she was feeling right now.

Nicki swallowed hard and looked up into randy crystal eyes and bit her lower lip "I-I think I'm starting to get tired."

Randy smiled and brushed his lips against her cheek, kissing her lightly "You can take the bed Nicki."

Nicki smiled softly and shook her head "No, No ill take the couch."

"I said you're taking the bed." Randy grabbed her hand lightly taking her over to the bed.

Nicki sighed "Ok we can share the bed." She paused and continued "One condition Orton, Kepp to your side!" she exclaimed as she got under the sheets.

Randy smirked and walked over to the other side of the bed, getting under the sheets along with her "That might be difficult."

Nicki raised a brow "Not if you don't want to get your ass handed to you."

Randy laughed softly "That's the Nicki I know and love."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Count Me In

Nicki finished combing the last of her hair and tied it up in a high pony tail, ready to start a new day. She sighed looking in the mirror. She still felt the pain that overcame her yesterday but didn't want to shed another tear for Alex. He didn't deserve her tears, he didn't deserve her and last night is when she actually came to see that. 5 years she had put into that relationship and the first 4 were great but as she looks back at the last year of that relationship there were nothing but bad memories. She doesn't regret anything with Alex. She's learned not to ever regret anything in her life, everything happens for a reason. Although the pain was still there, how do you just forget about 7 months of cheating? How do you forget the man you once loved hurt you so bad in just the matter of a few minutes.

She shook off her thoughts wanting to start a better day today. She turned off the bathroom light and walked into the hotel bedroom watching Randy still sleeping peacefully. She laughed softly to herself and walked over to him, kissing him gently on the forehead. She quickly grabbed her purse she had brought with her last night, which contained her camera and headed for the door. She had already left Randy a note that she would be in a nearby studio taking pictures of a ballet class.

She walked out the door and made her way to Maria`s hotel, which was a few blocks away from where Randy was staying. When she reached her destination she walked through the hotel lobby and up the stairs to Maria`s hotel room.

"Wake up!" she laughed as she pounded on the hotel room door.

She heard the noise of feet running towards the door and seconds later an awake and freshly clean Maria answered the door. "Aw man, I thought you were still asleep, I wanted to wake your ass up!"

Maria giggled and crossed her arms over her chest "Too bad, I woke up early today, I was just going to stop by Randy`s hotel and go get you, I really wanted to make sure you were ok after what happened yesterday."

Nicki sighed and shrugged her shoulders softly "I'll live Ria, I'm trying to push those thoughts out of my head today."

Maria hugged her friend softly and closed the door behind her "Ok, but later tonight we are having a girls night, Understood?"

Nicki laughed softly "Yes Ma`ma!"

Nicki and Maria walked down the halls and out of her hotel. Maria looked over at Nicki pulling out her overly expensive camera from her purse and soon asked "Photo shoot today?"

Nicki nodded her head while walking on Maria`s left side "Yea, I'm taking photos of these girls in a ballet studio, kind of like a promotion for the studio."

Maria gasped with a smile "That's great and I get to watch?"

"Of course, if you want to." Nicki replied to the bubbly brunette.

Maria looked over at Nicki and bit her lower lip in thought of the question she would ask her next "So…" she got Nicki`s attention and continued "How was it staying with Randy last night?"

Nicki raised her brow and shrugged with a small smile "It was good, he was a complete sweetheart."

Maria smiled widely "Oh Yea? So it was a good Idea to go and see him after everything happened?"

Nicki sighed as they reached the block of the ballet studio "Yea I guess it was, I mean he`s acting so caring and just so different than he used to."

All Maria could do was smile, her plan had worked and for the better. She knew now that maybe Nicki would see the love and passion Randy had for her and would try and give him a chance. Lord knows after splitting with Alex it was going to be hard for her to get into a new relationship. Randy might have to give her some time.

Randy had already woken up and met John at the gym for a quick workout before going to see Nicki at the ballet studio that she was photographing. Randy had currently just told John about what happened to Nicki last night and John knew all too well Nicki didn't go to him last night because of Liz and to be honest John felt as if Liz was really trying his patience.

Randy paused from working on his arms and looked over to John "I mean you should have seen her, she was a wreck last night, and I don't know how in the world she got the strength to get up this morning and go do that photo shoot with a smile on her face."

John shook his head and paused in his workout as well "if I know Nicki, and I do, she wants to forget everything that happened last night, she hates to be in pain and worse than that she hates to show it so she's trying to move on from it."

Randy looked down at the matted floor and then back up at John "She's not going to get over this too quick is she?"

John laughed softly "Not exactly man."

Randy shook his head, trying to get the thoughts of Nicki out from it but as much as he tried he never succeeded. He wanted to make her pain go away completely. He didn't understand how much pain one person can cause, no doubt before he met Nicki he wasn't exactly the best of the men out there either but when he didn't meet her, he changed and he felt as if he changed overnight.

John smirked and looked over at his friend deep in thought. "Can't stop thinking about her, can you?"

Randy just sent him a death glare and sighed "It's not like I don't try."

Back in the ballet studio Nicki was busy taking pictures of the girls, dancing, stretching and smiling. All the while Maria sat in the corner of the studio watching her with a smile, she never saw Nicki so excited other than when she was taking pictures. She wanted to help her out so bad and give her the best present a friend can and to her that was a Photography studio but she needed a bit a help for that plan to succeed, she did have the money but she didn't know how to go about everything. Maria was so deep in her thoughts she didn't noticed the tan male figure walking into the ballet studio.

"She actually looks happy right now." The male voice spoke up standing right next to Maria.

Maria looked up and smiled at the Viper. "Couldn't stay away from her?"

Randy leaned against the studio wall and sighed looking straight at Nicki "Not for a second."

Maria smiled softly and replied "I know how much you care about her, hell everyone does Randy. Just give her some time, she doesn't realize it yet, she's completely blind to your feelings for her." Maria confessed.

Just as Randy was about to speak up, Nicki began walking towards them with a smile "Randy!" she exclaimed and kissed his cheek softly. "When did you get here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and watched as she changed film in her camera next to Maria "Oh a few minutes ago, you looked so happy doing this."

Nicki briefly smiled up at him before paying attention to her camera again "It's what I love, besides-"she sighed and continued "Needed something to take my mind off things."

Maria butt in "Aye let's not talk about that, remember he's out of your life for good now, he can't bring you anymore pain."

"He wouldn't dare if he knows what's good for him." Randy mumbled under his breath, although Nicki didn't hear a word, Maria did. Nicki just jumped up and proceeded back to the photo shoot.

Maria laughed softly shaking her head "if you ever found him, I think you'd kill him Orton." Randy just looked at her and sighed knowing what she was saying was nothing but the truth. Nicki didn't know the damage he could do if Alex ever stepped foot near her again.

"Randy, I was thinking of something for Nicki." Maria stated breaking the small silence between them.

Randy looked over at Nicki and then down at Maria "Like a surprise or something?"

Maria smiled and bit her lip "Kind of." She paused for a few seconds and continued "I wanted to buy her, her own photography studio and I spoke to John about it already and he is willing to help-"

Before Maria could continued Randy cut her off "Count me in. I think it's a great idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Playing Games

Nicki just finished having lunch with Randy and Maria, John couldn't come because he was already out with Liz and she of course didn't want to join them. Then after lunch Maria ended up wanting to go shopping with Eve and Melina but honestly she just wanted to leave Randy and Nicki alone. Right now the two were walking through a small nearby park.

"Oh come on it so wasn't like that!" Nicki exclaimed with a laugh as the two reminisced on old memories.

Randy snickered "Oh yes it was, you were a tease and a half and you liked it!"

Nicki gasped and hit his shoulder playfully "You can't prove that Orton."

"Oh no?" Randy nodded his head "I'll catch you one of these days, Now that your single, watch, it`s going to come out."

Nicki just laughed as Randy put on his signature smirk. Nicki quickly grabbed her camera from her bag and snapped a full body picture of Randy and his famous smirk.

"That was so un called for Nic." He replied to the picture.

Nicki looked at the photo on her camera and smiled "Yea but those are the best ones."

Before she could take another picture, Randy grabbed her hand, pushing her flush against his body. He looked down into her deep brown eyes while letting his fingers trail up and down her arm. Nicki wanted to melt right there in his arms, she couldn't believe the control this man hand over her body lately, she bit her lower lip and gained the strength to speak "W-what?"

"Give it to me." He replied letting his hand rest firmly on her hip while the other rested on her back.

Nicki completely took that statement the wrong way and as soon as she was about to confront him about it she saw his hand reaching for her camera, she let her head fall down and laughed softly to herself. 'Wow, that would have been embarrassing' she thought to herself.

Randy smirked knowing all too well she was silently laughing. He knew she thought something else of his statement. He snatched the camera from her hand and laughed "Did you think I meant something else by that comment?"

Nicki blushed and shook her head in complete horror "No, but you could have said give me the camera!" She exclaimed.

Randy smirked and brushed his lips against her ear "You sure you don't want it to be something else."

Nicki smirked and knew he was playing games with her and Nicki wasn't one to be played with. He was going to get his and he was going to regret he ever started this little game, because Nicole Marie never lost.

Nicki moved her head to the side a few inches so that they were facing each other and their lips were inches apart, she gently caressed his neck with her right hand and whispered nearly touching his lips "Only if you want it to be."

Randy looked into her eyes with all seriousness, he was shocked, he didn't think she`d say what she just had. He was completely confused now, was just kidding him? He thought for a few more seconds and soon realized she caught onto him and she was now playing his game. He was going to reply when Nicki snapped him from his thoughts.

"Thought I wouldn't catch on to your game did you Orton?" she smirked and slowly pulled away from him, grabbing her camera back from his hands while quickly taking a picture of the expression on his face.

Randy nodded his head and smirked "Now it's you who better run!"

Nicki laughed and took off running through the park, she hadn't had this much fun in a while, she hadn't even laughed as hard as she was in the longest time. Right now is when she realized Alex was bringing her down; he wasn't making her feel as happy as she should have been. Consumed with all these thoughts, she didn't notice Randy was getting much closer to her and within minutes he grabbed her from around her waist and pushed her down on to the ground with him, not too rough, he didn't want to hurt her in the process.

When they both fell on the grassy floor, he landed on top of her and they both couldn't stop laughing. Nicki felt their bodies pressed together closer than before and she could feel Randy`s breath on her lips. Randy gently brushed away a piece of hair from her face and couldn't control his feelings any longer, they way she looked at him, their bodies as close as ever, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her with all the passion he had in him.

Randy lips began inching closer to hers, her smile soon faded and her hand found its way to his neck gently pushing him down closer to her. As soon as their lips were about to touch Nicki moved her head and pressed her lips on his cheek. She smirked and got up from under him, placing her hands on her hips.

Randy sighed and shook his head "Damn it Nicki!"

Nicki laughed softly and shrugged "You started it, now you have to finish it."

Randy smirked and nodded his head getting up from the ground "Ok so it's like that, you wanna play games?"He crossed his arms over his chest "I know you Nicki, you won't last."

Nicki shrugged her shoulders "We`ll see" She replied walking in the other direction.

Randy followed behind her and slapped her ass in the process of catching up to her "Yea, your no tease." He stated sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Photography Studio

RING RING RING

Nicki nearly jumped out of here bed hearing her cell phone going off. She groaned and let her head fall back on the pillow while her phone continued to ring, she reached over on the night stand with her eyes still shut and picked up the phone with the only strength she had in her.

"You better have a good reason for calling me this early!" She exclaimed into the phone not knowing who the person may be.

"And good morning to you too baby sis." John laughed on the other end of the phone.

Nicki smiled softly and let her eyes flutter open "Hey Johnnie, Sorry I couldn't sleep last night and I'm tired now." She confessed.

"Thinking about Randy all night?" he questioned "I heard about the several times you guys almost kissed."

Nicki rolled her eyes "Remind me to kill Randy."

John laughed and shook his head on the other end "Wrong person sweetie." He smirked "Actually your best friend Maria gave it away."

Nicki groaned and lifted herself off the comfortable hotel room bed, in which she shared with Randy, after things happened a few nights ago, Randy let her stay with him in the hotel until she collected all her stuff from her and Alex`s old apartment and she found a new place to live. "That girl talks way too much."

"I'm your big brother, I should know these things!" he exclaimed with a smile.

Nicki rolled her eyes once more with a laugh "Yes Yes but this is not what you called for is it?"

"Oh how you know me." He replied "I need you to meet me, Randy and Maria for breakfast today."

Nicki walked into the bathroom and leaned against the sink "Yea sure, where am I meeting you guys?"

John smirked on the other end of the phone, Maria`s plan was working perfectly "Mark down the address, It's this new place that just opened up."

Nicki ran out of the bathroom and searched the hotel room for a piece of paper, she went through the nightstands and finally found one, she grabbed a pen out of her purse and got ready to scribble down the address. "Johnnie I live here I don't remember there being any new restaurant opening."

"Just write this down woman." He pushed and a few seconds right after told her the address to the place.

"Got it, see you in about an hour." She replied and said her goodbyes, running to the bathroom to start getting ready.

A little over an hour later Nicki was in her Scion TC about to drive herself to the brink of insanity trying to look for this place, it was located far from her old apartment she shared with Alex but still in the Boston area, the area she was driving around was beautiful, one of the most beautiful streets in Boston. Her navigation system finally located the address that John gave her but she found no restaurant, what she did find was John, Maria, and Randy all standing outside of a taller business building that seemed like it was empty and waiting to be bought. She parked her car a few feet away from the trio and stepped out, making her way over to them.

She smirked putting her hands on her hips "Ok this is no restaurant guys, were you seriously just kidding me to get my ass up out of bed?"

All three of them laughed and looking from one to the other. Nicki was completely confused by now, she had no idea what was going on, nobody was saying anything, they were just all smiling as if waiting for someone to speak up and finally Maria did.

"We all love you in our special way and we know your dreams and your weakness`s. We wanted to help you make one of your dreams come true."

Nicki smiled softly at how amazing her friends were. She couldn't ask for anything better. "What did you guys do?" she hesitated a bit on the question.

John smirked and looked down at Maria who looked up at Randy, to which Randy spoke "We all pulled our money together and decided on-"Randy paused mid sentence letting John Finnish for him.

"We all decided on buying you your first photography studio."

Nicki stood there in utter shock she looked at the empty building and over towards the three of her friends, which she considered to be family. She felt like she wanted to cry, she didn't know what to say. She was left speechless. Nobody ever did anything to amazing for her and to have them make one of her dreams come true was more than she could ask for. She was so grateful right now she knew that there was some way she needed to pay them back for this.

She let her head fall and smiled letting tears stain her cheeks, when she looked up they all walked over to her and hugged her tight. "I can't believe you guys did this, this is the best thing anyone has ever done for me."

John kissed her forehead and smiled "It was nothing, really."

Nicki shook her head "Yes it was! Thank you guys so much, I'll never know how to repay you."

Maria smiled and rubbed her best friends shoulder "You never need to."

Randy walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek "We`re just happy we can make you this happy."

Nicki bit her lip when she felt Randy wrap his arms around her, she felt so protect with him around. More than that she actually felt loved. Wait, loved? 'Does Randy love me?' she thought to herself. She turned around in Randy`s arm and looked up into his eyes, she smiled and kissed his cheek softly. 'No there no way he`d think that way about me.' She answered her own question.

Maria nudged John in the ribs to get his attention, he leaned down to her and she whispered in his ear "They`d make a great couple."

John smirked and nodded "I don't think Nicki will see that for awhile, I know she's still in pain."

"Oh defiantly, I just hope Randy is the one who's there to pick up the pieces and put her back together." Maria explained.

John smiled at how smart Maria was getting, she hasn't been acting too bubbly lately "He already is, if you ask me."

Nicki let go of Randy and looked over at Maria and John with a smile. Maria giggled and ran over to her best friend hugging her. "Shall we go look inside your new studio?"

Nicki smiled brightly and nodded her head "Of course!" with that all four of them opened the door to her new studio and began walking around, figuring out how to start some new designs and renovations. The studio was huge and exactly what she had dreamed of having. As she walked she touched the walls to make sure it was real, she still couldn't believe her friends…family did this for her. The only thing that saddened her was that in a couple days they would leave to a new city for another show and they couldn't experience seeing the studio completed with everything inside.

"It's real."

Nicki turned around and smiled watching Randy approaching her "It's hard to believe." She replied towards his comment.

Randy grabbed both her hands placing them in his while closing the space between their bodies. He wrapped her arms around his waist while his rested on the small of her back. "I love seeing you happy baby."

Nicki smirked at his pet name for her, once in awhile he would slip up and call her baby but it didn't really bother her, she liked it. "I know you do, at least I have you guys to make me happy." She sighed looking down at the floor "It's so hard to be happy right now knowing you weren't good enough to be loved anymore a few days ago." She hinted at her ex-boyfriend Alex.

It killed Randy to see her in pain like this; he was trying his best to make her forget about it. He wanted to let her feel real love and passion. If he could have her for just one week to show her everything she missed out on those 5 years with that asshole, he would. He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, when he did he saw tears falling down her cheeks, he sighed and wiped her tears with his thumb "Don't. He`s not worth it and you know that."

Nicki breathed deeply and faked a small smile "I know, just a moment of weakness I guess."

John and Maria stopped in the middle of their conversation and glanced over at Nicki and Randy. John shook his head and sighed looking back down at Maria "How does she not realize that mans feelings for her?"

Maria bit her lower lip; she was in the same boat as Randy. John was talking but he was just as guilty as Nicki not realizing Maria`s feelings for him. "Just like anyone else wouldn't." she replied.

John snickered and smiled softly "I think that's pretty hard not to notice."

Maria sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, if only John knew. "You don't know that for sure John, you only know if it`s happening to you, yourself." And with those last words Maria walked over to Nicki and Randy not wanting to interrupt them but she did want to leave John thinking on some things and she did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: A Fresh Start

"So…" Nicki sighed looking down at the floor. "I need to go get all of my things from my old apartment.

Nicki was walking side-by-side with Randy and John, with Randy`s hand brushing up against hers once in awhile, but as usual she thought nothing of it, she just figured Randy was getting much closer to her now since he was hanging out with her again. Unfortunately Maria wasn't with them, after what happened at the Studio she just wanted to go home and relax. She knew John was going to be getting married to Liz soon and it was killing her, literally. Nicki wished and prayed she could help her but there was no way she was going to get John to see the bad sides of Liz that is if he hasn't already.

Randy`s hand reached up and rubbed the small of her back gently "I defiantly want to go with you, I'm not taking the chance of him being there and you being alone there with him."

John nodded his head in agreement "Agreed, both of us are going with you Nicki."

Nicki smiled softly and kissed John`s cheek lightly "Thanks big bro."

"Oh so I don't get a kiss?" Randy commented with a smirk.

John cut in before Nicki could say anything "No, you beard might scratch her."

Nicki laughed softly at the two men going back and forth and just let it continued on. Randy removed his hand from Nicki`s back and slapped John upside the head. "Shut up before I make you."

John raised a brow at his friend "I`d like to see you try."

Nicki intervened with a small laugh "Guys!" she shook her head "Relax." She looked over at Randy with a smirk playing upon her lips and stepped over closer to him, the closer she got to him the closer their bodies got. She bit her lower lip and placed her hand on his chest standing on her tippy toes and brushed her lips against his cheek, giving him a kiss.

Randy looked down into her eyes when she leaned back down from kissing him and felt so overpowered by her, he knew she was trying to play games with him at the moment because of their conversation at the park the other day, but she had no idea what she was doing to him just being as close as she was.

John cleared his throat with a small smile on his face "Break it up you two."

Nicki backed away from Randy still with a smirk on her face and looked up at John "What? He wanted a kiss?"

John smirked and knew very well she was playing games "Mhmm. Let's go get your things." He pulled her close to him while Randy couldn't even speak a word. He was frozen, he just looked over at Nicki and smirked shaking his head lightly.

About a half an hour later they all met over at Nicki`s old apartment. Before all meeting at her apartment, Nicki had to stop by the store to buy some plastic bins to put all her stuff in. Once they got there Alex wasn't there yet, Nicki knew very well he was at work and she was hoping that by the time he got home she would be done with packing all her stuff.

John piled another box on top of three already full ones and shook his head "Dam Nicki, I never realized how much crap you had."

Nicki laughed at John`s comment as she packed all her things the consumed the kitchen "I'm almost done here in the kitchen, so you`ll have another box to carry."

"Oh good cause here I am thinking it's over." John rolled his eyes sarcastically speaking.

As Nicki was about to respond she heard Randy coming down the stairs carrying two boxes, one on top of the other. He set them down near all the others and walked next to Nicki in the kitchen "I'm glad you had me cleaning out the things in your room."

Nicki rose a brow "If I find out you went through my undies, you're a dead man Orton!"

"What! I couldn't help it." He softly laughed.

Nicki slapped his shoulder playfully "Your such an ass."

John came in from the living room and joined the conversation "You just noticed that now?"

Nicki tried to hide her laughter, but didn't succeed too well. Randy gave John a glare "Listen at least I'm not someone pet."

John`s smiled faded "You may want to re think that." He looked over at Nicki and back to Randy with a smirk up on his lips. Nicki just busted out laughing, seeing John and Randy bicker at each other was like watching a really bad soap opera.

After about 3 hours of packing, running things down to the car/s and John and Randy`s bickering they were completely done with removing every single piece of Nicki`s things from the apartment and were now on their way to Maria`s hotel room, tonight was the girls night for Maria and Nicki and considering that they had to leave town in a couple of days, Nicki need to be with them as much as possible.

Nicki had already had some apartment listing circled to find her a new apartment as soon as possible. She needed one considering she would be homeless by the time RAW left to the next taping. She sighed and tapped a pen on her temple. "This one looks good." She said to herself as she was stopped at a red light.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Confession

Nicki sat on the bed in Maria hotel room still looking for the perfect apartment, she thought was just right. She looked over at the clock which read 9:35 AM, Maria was finishing up getting ready and Nicki was waiting for her. Today they were going to find Nicki`s new apartment for her to move into soon and hopefully they would find one.

Last night Maria and Nicki had the best girl's night, talking about everything. Her break up with her and Alex, the fact about how John wouldn't notice Maria`s feelings as well as other things the invaded their minds at the time. Not to mention that they filled up on cookies, ice cream and pizza. Nicki laughed to herself at the comment Maria made last night about working her ass off in the gym the next time she went.

"Are you ready?" Maria exclaimed turning off the light in the bathroom and walking out into the bedroom smiling towards her best friend.

Nicki looked up at Maria dressed in a pair of tight jeans and a normal with tank top under a military style jacket. "Well don't you look super cute?"

Maria giggled "Thanks, and you do too babe!"

Nicki smirked and got up looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a pair of nude colored heels and a white tank top with a black button up blazer. She placed her hands on her hips "I think we kind of look the same."

"Nope, you look gorgeous, Randy would die seeing you."

Nicki turned around facing her best friend "Why? I mean I'm not as gorgeous as some of the girls I've seen him dating."

Maria cleared her throat and bi her lower lip, she knew she let a tiny comment slip but at least she was able to cover it up "You're more gorgeous than them, not to mention you're not a skank!"

Nicki laughed softly "Yea, Randy like`s his girls slutty."

Maria shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the door "You`d be surprised what Randy likes."

Nicki was left confused at that comment. It was like hints were being thrown her way that Randy is attracted to her but for some reason she still didn't buy it. I mean Randy never seemed too serious about anything, it just seemed like they were always playing games with each other. Was it more serious than she was thinking?

"Hey Ria?" Nicki asked approaching her at the door.

Maria smiled as a reply and Nicki continued to ask her question "Does Randy-" she paused a moment not knowing how to phrase it "I mean does he have-" she stopped herself again and shook her head. She shook the thought from her head, the was no way she was going to sound like an idiot asking this question because there was no way Randy Orton was attracted to her in that way. "Never mind." She ended the conversation walking out of the hotel room door.

Maria stood there with a small smile on her face watching Nicki walk away in front of her and knew what was going on. "Oh she's realizing it."

Maria and Nicki have currently been apartment hunting around Boston for about 2 hours now and Nicki keeps going back to the very first one they saw, they have seen about 6 or 7 apartments that would be great for Nicki but she always keeps going back to the first one. After a few minutes of convincing her to get it, Maria finally convinced Nicki to go back to the first apartment and make it hers. So what happened was she filled out all the paper work that was needed and paid in the first month's rent to the land lord and can finally call that apartment hers. A few minutes later they were running back and forth moving her things from her car to her new apartment. Considering the apartment was empty and nobody was renting it out at the time, she was able to move right in. Maria had ended up calling Randy to come help Nicki Finnish moving in because she wanted to go take a really quick workout at the gym, she was dying to work out the calories they ate last night and honestly so was Nicki, but she need to stay and fix up her new apartment.

"Ok Randy should be here in a few minutes sweetie." Maria smiled kissing Nicki on the cheek and grabbing her purse right after.

Nicki smiled and pushed a strand of hair away from her face that was falling out of her ponytail she currently had "Ok, no problem, I'll probably be at the gym later on."

Maria smiled with a nod "Okay, see you later Nic!" she waved as she left out of the apartment.

Nicki smiled widely and shook her head at Maria being in such a hurry. She sighed and took a seat on the cold hardwood floor. She was extremely tired from being on her feet all day and running back and forth to get her things into her apartment. She was shocked her and Maria were actually able to get the big screen TV up there by themselves. Hell no she wasn't going to leave Alex with the big flat screen TV; she had already left him the couches that she loved.

Nicki moved from sitting down on the floor and was now completely lying down. She sighed and closed her eyes; all she wanted to do was relax right now, although she knew Randy would be here any minute to help her finish moving. She had a couple more boxes in the car.

"Sleeping Beauty…"

Nicki`s eyes shot open and sat up on the floor, turning around to face the voice that came from the door. She smiled and laughed softly to herself "Hardly." She confessed.

Randy walked over and crouched down beside her "I see it." He smiled and kissed her cheek softly "So finally found a place?" he question looking around at the roomy apartment.

"Yea, I love it, it feels cozy." She replied getting up from the floor.

Randy turned around and looked at the brunette before him. She looked so beautiful even though she had her hair in a messy ponytail and was wearing tight black skinny jeans with a plain white tank top. He stepped closer to her and as soon as he got close enough to feel her body brush against his he placed his arms around her waist. "Nicki-" he breathed deeply and looked down into her big brown eyes with lust as well as love.

Nicki tilted her head a bit and smiled softly "What is it Randy?" she gently rubbed her hand up and down his chest.

Randy felt it was so hard to keep himself in control at the moment, he wanted to push her against the wall and kiss her with all the passion he had in him. "I want to talk to you."

Nicki`s smile was fading a bit and she became concerned "Is everything ok?"

Randy shook his head and reached up rubbing his knuckles against her cheek "No everything is fine, it's just I need to confess something to you."

Nicki looked into his eyes and smiled softly "You can tell me anything, what it is?"

Randy took a deep breath and pulled her body closer into his. His hands found their way to the skin on her back and he rubbed that spot for a few seconds before he spoke "I have feeling for you Nicki, and I've had them since we first met, I just don't think I ever noticed it until you came back."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Her Biggest Mistake

_"I have feeling for you Nicki, and I've had them since we first met, I just don't think I ever noticed it until you came back."_

Those words rang over and over in Nicki`s head, she felt like the world had just stopped. Did Randy Orton just confess his feelings to her? This couldn't be happening, she was in utter shock. Every time they almost kissed or their bodies touched, she thought of it as a game for Randy. She was so frozen she couldn't even open her mouth to say one word. She had been standing there for the past 5 minutes now and Randy was getting impatient and worried that he may have done the wrong thing by telling her so soon.

"Nick say something…Please." He lifted her chin to meet his gaze, his blue orbs pleading with hers.

Nicki breathed in deeply and tried shaking her head of all the thoughts that were running through it. She bit her lower lip and moved her gaze back to the floor; when she did this Randy sighed and let his hands fall from around her body, disappointment overcoming him. "You know what? It was a mistake telling you this" he paused and shook his head "Just forget I ever said anything." He finished and began walking towards her apartment door.

Seconds before he reached the handle on the door he felt soft finger wrap around his flexed arm. He turned around to see Nicki stopping him from leaving "Wait." Her voice spoke, a tone only he could hear as if she was afraid anyone else would hear her.

Randy turned around to completely face her and placed his hand on top of hers that rested on his arm. Nicki sighed and released her hand from his arm, and stepped back a few steps not knowing how to begin the conversation.

"Randy-"she paused and looked up into his icy blue eyes with a soft smile "Since we first met? That was such a long time ago, why didn't you tell me?"

Randy sighed and stepped closer to her holding both her small hands in his "I didn't know my true feelings for you; I thought it was something that would pass."

"Everything could have been different Randy." She began "I wouldn't have met Alex. I wouldn't have wasted 5 years of my life just to get hurt in the end!" she shook her head as if in disappointment "Maybe it would have been different if it was us."

Randy smiled at her words but a few seconds later it faded knowing he messed up by not taking his feelings for her seriously back then. "But it can be us…Now."

Nicki lowered her head and felt her heart flutter from his words but at the same time she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to get into another serious relationship again. She was barely able to trust another man and if things didn't work out with Randy she was extremely scared their friendship would never be the same. "Randy…what if things don't work out?"

"…And what if they do?" his words challenged hers.

Nicki let her hands fall from his and crossed her arms over her chest as if she were hugging herself "I can't Randy; my head is still screwed up from what Alex did to me."

Randy ran his hand through his short hair, he was begging to think he really wouldn't convince her "I'm not Alex!" he replied a little more loudly than he intended it to be.

Nicki let tears stream down her face, she didn't want to hurt Randy and it was killing her to see him in pain because of her. She wiped a few of her tears and replied "No but you can turn into him!" as soon as those words left her mouth she regretted it right away.

Randy`s eyes shot up and met with hers immediately. His eyes were cold, not the soft and sweet ones she used to but they were cold and dark now. He never thought she would think that low of him, sure he was known to play around with women, have a few night stands, but he was happy to say he never cheated on any. He knew very well that the feelings he had for Nicki were real and there was no way he was going to jeopardize never being with her by cheating.

"Glad to known that what you think of me Nicki." He replied as cold as the stare of his eyes and turned around leaving the apartment immediately with anger and hurt.

Nicki stood there in pain; she let her body slowly slide down the wall and cried harder than she ever cried in her life. She let more tears fall down her cheeks than when she ended things with Alex. She felt like she just lost one of the best things that walked into her life within a matter of seconds. Her brain still wasn't registering completely what happened. All she felt right now was that she made the biggest mistake of her life by letting Randy Orton walk out that door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Be Mine

Nicki ran through the hotel halls until she reached the room number that she had been searching for. Her cheeks were stained of mascara and her eyes were bloodshot, she had been crying ever since Randy left her apartment. She had no idea what to do, she needed advice and she needed it bad. She needed advice from someone who knew randy, someone who knew him way better than her, Maria, Melina or Eve. The last thing she wanted to do was make another mistake in her life. When she reached her destination she pounded on the door as hard as she could, almost as if she wanted it to be her head that she was pounding.

**John`s POV:**

John was sitting in his hotel room, watching TV, he was actually about to get up and go take a work out in the gym but loud pounding noises came to his door. He raised a brow and quickly ran over to see who was at the door and what they were in such need of.

When he opened the door the sight before him broke his heart. Nicki was a mess; she looked like she had been through shit in the past few hours. Last her heard Maria told him she was with Randy fixing up her new apartment. "Shit Nicki." He lifted her feet off the floor, picking her up and sitting her down on the hotel bed. "Nicki, baby girl what in the world happened?" he exclaimed as he removed a piece of hair that was placed on her lips.

**POV Off:**

Nicki sniffled and tried to calm her tears and her breathing. "Johnnie-"she coughed and ran her shaking fingers through her hair "I'm so confused, I don't know what to do."

John kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. "I could understand more if you told me baby sis." He smiled softly.

Nicki couldn't help but smile; she wiped her tears and breathed deeply "Randy confessed his feeling for me."

John smirked and nodded his head "Ah." His eyes then filled with confusion "But shouldn't you be a little bit happy about this?"

Nicki sighed lifting herself off the bed "No John." She bit her lower lip "See that's the thing…I told Randy I wasn't ready, I was still screwed up from what Alex did to me."

John crossed his arms over his chest "But you do know Randy isn't Alex…"

Nicki laughed softly to herself "That seems to be a hot topic today."

John was now confused, why was it a hot topic. Before he could think any longer; Knowing Nicki as well as he did, he knew exactly what happened and what she said to Randy. "You told him he would turn into him, Didn't you?"

Nicki plopped herself on the bed and feel back on it so ashamed of saying that to him "Guilty…" she whispered.

John smiled and sat next to her on the bed "Let me ask you something." He paused waiting for her response. When all she did was look up at him he continued "What are your feelings about Randy?...And I mean True feelings."

Nicki sat up on the bed and looked over to her right side to where John was sitting. She looked up into his eyes and replied softly "I don't know."

John smiled and patted her leg "I think you do."

Nicki looked up at him confused by his answer. Was he right? Did she know her true feelings toward Randy? Was she just not paying attention to them like he was?

"Think about it." John spoke after a few minutes cutting in to her thoughts.

The next morning Nicki had awoken around 5:30am. She was up all last night talking with Maria on the phone. After she had left John`s hotel, she decided to call Maria and get her advice. Turns out Maria had the same opinion as John. All night she thought about Randy, thought about the relationship they had together. She felt empty without him. She was only without him half a day and she was already going insane. If she didn't fix things quick, she would be without him for more than just a day or two considering the RAW roster was going to New York this morning for their next taping.

She had said her goodbyes to John before she left his room last night and she had said her goodbyes to Maria as well. Not as she wanted to but Maria would always come to visit from time to time. She saw Maria and a few of the Divas more than the wrestlers.

Nicki looked over at her cell phone and it blinked 5:58am, almost 6:00. She got up out of bed and rubbed her hands over her face and through her brown locks. She needed to see Randy, she was going crazy without him, and it was like she couldn't go without him anymore.

Nicki shot up from the bed and finally had figured it out. She couldn't be without him. She felt empty without him; Randy makes her feel like nobody has ever made her feel. He showed her love and caring and he took her through the good and bad days. Despite all that she always had a crush on him, before she even met Alex. When she first met him she wanted him to be hers, to her he was the most gorgeous man on the planet. He always made her heart stop; she remembers everything. How she wished he would grab her and kiss her. How she wished he would ask her to be his. But then when she met Alex she stayed with him, Randy never made any move on her or any insinuation that he wanted to be with her and eventually she fell in love with Alex. In the midst of all the craziness that happened in the past 5 years, she forgot about her feelings for Randy. She was head over heels in love with him.

Nicki smirked and rushed strait to the shower. She was going to chase after Randy and she was going to get her man, he was going to be hers now. She just needed to make it at the airport by 7:30am, which was when their flight leaves.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Too Late

"MOVE!" Nicki screamed at the drivers in front of her as she banged her head on the steering wheel. There were such idiots on the road this morning; not to mention the fact that it was pouring down rain which made people even worse idiots. And for some reason, to her dismay she was catching almost every red light.

"Why is it the faster you want to go, the slower you end up going?" she sighed asking herself quietly. She looked over at the clock on the radio and wanted to cry, it blinked 7:15. She was never going to catch up to Randy and it was breaking her heart. She swerved around the car in front of her which was going about 30mph and she sped in and out of traffic at about the speed of 90mph. She had never sped so fast before in her life, but right now Randy was more important and she needed him to know all of her feelings. She needed him period.

The rain poured down harder and faster, bolts of lightning hit her car windows like fire. She yelped a few times, terrified of thunder. She remembered when she was a little girl, her mother used to hold her at night when it thundered until she fell asleep; Sometimes she would let her sleep in bed with her and dad. After passing a couple red lights and speeding like a mad man, she finally reached the airport. She quickly turned and swerved her car into a parking space. She glanced quickly at the clock; 7:28. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest. She had literally one or two minutes left to catch him, not even that.

She stepped out of her car door, feeling the huge drops of rain come down and wet her skin, she knew that soon she`d be soaked. She ran as fast as she could towards the inside of the airport. It took her a few seconds to get inside and once she did she had heads turn and stare at her drenched figure. She looked like she had just taken a shower with her clothes on. She didn't even pay attention, right now the most important thing was finding Randy. She knew the flight number was Flight 67 to New York. Now the challenge was getting there fast enough, in time.

She zoomed through each and every one of the gates that the airport had to offer and when she finally reached the correct one, she looked around not seeing any sign of Randy or any WWE superstars for that matter. She ran up to the sturdiest. "Has the flight to New York left already!" she questioned out of breathe and hope in her eyes.

The sturdiest gasped at her drenched figure "Ma`ma do you need a towel or a blanket; you can catch a cold."

"I need you to tell me if the flight to New York has left already!" Nicki exclaimed a little louder than she needed.

The sturdiest hesitated and nodded her head "Yes bu-"

Nicki didn't even let the sturdiest finish she just softly replied "W-what?" As the sturdiest was about to speak again for a second time Nicki just ran. She ran out of the gate and didn't know where to go. She looked up in the ceiling and cried, she cried and for the first time it was all her fault. "I'm too late…" She whispered and let her head fall, her eyes filling with sadness. Seconds later she felt the touch of a finger graze against her chin and lift it to meet their gaze. When she looked up and met eyes with them, she gasped.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: A Question [THE END].

**ONE YEAR LATER [DECEMBER 2011]:**

Nicki walked into her current locker room around 6:00pm; she had just finished doing a brand new photo shoot with Melina and Maria, Eve was out sick tonight so she couldn't join the girls. Nicki placed her camera and film on top of the center table in the locker room and sighed running her fingers through her now dark red hair. She had decided to change her look a few weeks back, nothing major, just a hair change and she thought red would be the best color for her, it brought out a fire in her. She tied up her new locks into a high ponytail and bent down to grab a water bottle from the mini fridge, as soon as she stood up she felt a pair of strong hands grab her and push her against the wall, seconds later soft lips were crashing down against hers in pure passion, she moaned softly and let her hands travel up their chest, when she finally broke from the passionate kiss she looked up into piercing blue eyes her lips formed a small smirk. "Mr. Orton." She whispered softly wrapping her arms around his neck. "What would your girlfriend say if she knew you were here, with me?" she questioned her lips still brushing up against his.

Randy smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, bringing her curvy figure into his "I don't know, you tell me." He replied huskily, moving his lips down to her neck.

She licked her lips and moaned softly leaning down and whispering against his ear "I think she`d want you to take complete advantage of me." She paused for a moment and continued "You can start by ripping off every single piece of my clothes and finish by filling this room with sounds of pure passion.

Randy groaned and pushed his lips against hers roughly, wanting to taste every part of her mouth, he pulled away for a second and whispered "Baby don't start, I'll show you pure passion right now."

Nicki smirked and bit her lip "Who's stopping you."

"Eww, Break it up love birds!" a perky voice giggled walking into the room.

Randy laid his head on Nicki`s chest and let out a frustrated groan. Nicki laughed softly kissing the top of his head and looked over at her Maria, who had just interrupted their moment. Randy removed his head from her chest and turned to face Maria with his right arm wrapped around Nicki`s waist "Don't you ever knock?"

Maria giggled sitting on the couch "I'm just glad I walked in on that and not something worse."

Nicki laughed shaking her head as Randy glared toward Maria and led Nick toward the couch to sit next to her. Maria smiled at the couple and spoke "Man, it feels like just yesterday Nicki showed up at the airport and told you her true feelings."

Randy smiled looking down at the beautiful girl with her head laid on his chest "Greatest day of my life."

Nicki leaned up and kissed his lips softly, whispering "Mine too baby."

Maria smiled, so happy both of her friends had finally found love in each other, after so long. "How long has it been, I can't even keep count."

Nicki took his hand in hers and smiled towards Maria "It actually makes one year today."

Randy looked down at her as if clueless "Are you sure it isn't 7 months baby?"

Nicki glared at Randy "What?"

Randy laughed "Baby I'm kidding! I Swear." He smirked leaning down giving her sweet pecks on the lips.

"Get off my baby sister!" John smirked walking into the locker room and setting down his gym bag.

Randy smirked as Nicki hit her brother in the gut "Shut up Johnnie!"

After john had kissed Nicki on the cheek he walked over to Maria and leaned down kissing her lips softly "We still on for tonight beautiful?" he whispered against her lips. After Nicki and Randy had started dating for a few months John and Liz had already gone into deep problems and broke off their engagement and when that happened in came Maria and told John her true feelings it took a few months before the two actually decided to get together but they were already going on their 5th or 6th date tonight.

Maria smiled "Of course."

Nicki made a gagging sound as Maria gasped and threw a pillow at her. Randy smirked "For real we don't need to see that."

Maria crossed her arms over her chest "May I remind you of what I walked in on?"

Nicki smirked and opened her mouth to reply but a familiar voice interrupted her "Guys! I just saw Dave in the halls, oh my god, he looks so sexy!" she exclaimed letting her back fall against the wall.

Nicki laughed "Mel, get over it hunny, he's married!"

Melina pouted "I bet you I can please him in so many other ways that his wife can't."

Randy and John both smirked as Nicki and Maria both looked towards the men and shook their heads, men always got something dirty on their minds. "I'll be sure to tell him that." Randy replied to Melina`s comment.

Nicki slapped Randy gut playfully. Before Randy could retaliate Maria cut in "Nicki don't forget the party I'm throwing at my house tonight." She reminded. They were all in Illinois tonight and Maria decided to throw a party for Randy and Nicki`s One year anniversary, only Nicki had no idea the whole thing was planned by Randy and she had a huge surprise in store for her tonight.

About 3 hours later, everyone was at Maria town house for the party that was being thrown, it had just started snowing a few minutes ago and the town was being painted white, it was beautiful outside. Music was on, food was being eaten and drinks were being made. Everyone was dancing, laughing and being talked too. Maria and John were trying to stop Melina from causing problems with Dave and his wife. While Nicki and Randy; Well Randy had gone upstairs to grab something and Nicki was watching the snow falling outside and covering the streets.

As she watched the snow fall, she felt warm lips brush against the crook of her neck. She smiled and turned around to face her amazing boyfriend. She reached out wrapping her arms around his neck and smiled "So where did you run off to baby?"

"You`ll see." He replied and grabbed her waist gently pulling her towards him "Nicki?"

"Hmm?"

Randy sighed nervously to what he was about to do. "I need to ask you something."

Nicki looked into his piercing blue eyes, the ones she loved deeply and smiled "What is it?"

"I have everything I need in my life. I'm just missing one thing…You."

Nicki tilted her head a bit as if confused "You have me baby."

Randy smiled and reached into his pocket "I mean forever." He smiled and pulled out a purple velvet box as he got down on one knee.

Nicki gasped her brown eyes in shock slowly about to shed tears. She covered her hand over her mouth and couldn't believe what was just about to happen, she suddenly felt aware everyone was watching them "Randy-"she whispered.

He gave her his signature smirk and asked his question "Will you marry me Nicole Marie?"

Everyone screamed and clapped as Nicki giggled softly as tears fell down her eyes. She nodded her head slowly at first and then screamed "Yes! Of course!" Randy smiled at her response and slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

Randy got up from one knee and leaned down giving her a deep, passionate kiss "I love you Nicki."

"I love you too Randy."She whispered against his lips. Although they didn't have much time alone, people came rushing up to them and congratulating them. The last few people were of course John, Maria, Melina and Eve, who got up from bed from being sick, knowing she couldn't miss this party.

John patted Randy on the back congratulating him but not before giving him a warning "I swear to god Orton if you hurt her!"

Randy laughed softly "Believe me man, there`s no way I'm letting her go."

Maria butt in "You hear that Nicki? You're stuck with him!"

Nicki laughed at her friend and looked up at her fiancé "There`s no one else in the world I'd rather be stuck with." And with that last comment Randy gently grabbed her waist and leaned down whispering in her ears. "You know the next step right?"

Nicki looked up at him with a confused expression "The wedding."

Randy smirked "Well that's a given, I mean after."

Nicki raised a brow, curiosity getting the best of her but before she could say anything Randy leaned down again, brushing his lips against her ear "Babies."

Nicki smiled and bit her lower lip "When do you wanna start practicing?"

Randy groaned, knowing very well she was teasing him "How soon can we get out of here?"

Nicki smirked and kissed his lips softly with such passion, letting her tongue play with his, when she released she whispered "We still got a few hours." Randy groaned as he looked down at her and sighed "Why must you tease?"

Nicki giggled and pouted "Oh baby, you love it."

Randy shook his head with a smile "You lucky I do."

THE END.


End file.
